User talk:New World God/Archive 1
re: deceased Yeah, I don't see why not. 04:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: pic Done. And no problem. ;) 19:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) re: Super From what I read, Dragon Ball Super consists of three arcs so far: The God and God Arc, which seems to be a retelling of Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the Revival of "F" Arc, which seems to be a retelling of Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", and a new arc including an encounter with the neighboring Sixth Universe and the Super Dragon Balls. So yeah, there might be a newly animated version of God and God in Super. Hopefully, it's more epic than the movie and includes more than what the movie offered. ^^ 22:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I don't think you did. And also, why use things like ? Just type, lol. 00:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow. Impressive. I'm almost certain Foxie would accept, but let's just wait for him to respond. In the meantime, is it possible you can upload Champa's attendant? ::EDIT: Let's hold off on adding them to articles, though. 01:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Try to use the page so you can get the rationale and licensing right--''~UltimateSupreme'' 04:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Click Edit and use --''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Can you re-add Piccolo's Part I image to his non-canon page? It still does count for his non-canon page, kinda confused as to why it was removed ^^— Mina Țepeș 04:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'd appreciate it very much if you could ^^ I could have sworn it was there, but knowing me, I'm forgetful anyway.— Mina Țepeș 04:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh yes, you can! That'd be highly beneficial, actually!— Mina Țepeș 06:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: We can cover it, as a spin-off of Dragon Ball. However, it isn't canon to the series, due to oddities like Vegeta still working for Freeza, yet can still become a Super Saiyan, and things of that nature. So yes, we can cover it, but it's not considered canon to the main story.— Mina Țepeș 06:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) re: sig Alright. First, create your signature on this page → User:New World God/Sig Then, go to , and enter in " " (without the quotes) in the "Custom Signature" bar under the "Signature" section in your preferences. Remember to also check "I want to use wikitext in my signature" in there too. :3 06:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I also do suggest that your signature have at least a link to your talkpage (and the userpage, if you can) as well. Copy this (And I suggest you upload the pic you want for your signature): [[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] : 07:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I gotta go soon. So, I did this. 07:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Go for it. If there's any mistake you accidentally make, I'll handle it. :D And I don't think we should label characters as "alive." You're correct to remove it, from my perspective. Narutopedia doesn't do it because we'd have to label quite literally thousands of characters, so yeah. 15:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) re: icons That's fine. I had noticed TTF moving some to the left and all, so yeah. 16:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I was working on it but there is some problem accessing wikia from my laptop. Waiting for it to get fixed ''~UltimateSupreme 12:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) re: TTF would be the best person to ask. 01:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re: wikipedia They can be placeholders and be expanded upon later. Or, they can be maintained. I'm fine with either, as long as we have coverage of the episodes. Copying from Wikipedia (and sourcing it, of course) is the easiest and fastest way of covering anime episodes on this wiki, and it builds a foundation for us to start on. Also, Narutopedia does this quite extensively with their anime episodes. But if someone wants to expand it with their own original summaries, then they can go for it. 03:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) re:Revival of F Images Sure, I don't see any reason why you can't. Just make sure they're not so low quality we can't barely see anything anymore. Go right ahead.— Mina Țepeș 17:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : For family, some articles, like Goku and Vegeta, tend to have templates for those. right here, for example.— Mina Țepeș 02:57, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: What'd you change?— Mina Țepeș 03:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Terminology Remember, BTW, we don't use the dub terminology. We use the terms from the original Japanese manga (Freeza, not Frieza, Western Capital, not West City, Karin, not Korin or Whiskers the Wonder Cat). If you don't know which terminology to use, ask me or Ten or Windy and we'll be happy to tell you.— Mina Țepeș 03:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : No no, don't apologize. Trust me, it's hard to even get into the habit of using the actual terms over the dub terms, so I'm sure this won't be the last time any of us make the mistake. I still type "Master Roshi" sometimes as opposed to "Muten Rōshi", or "Korin" as opposed to "Karin". It'll all be about breaking into the habit.— Mina Țepeș 03:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :: If you don't know which terminology to use, ask me or Ten or Windy and we'll be happy to tell you. ::He's lying to you. I don't know s--- about the databook/japanese terminology. I just follow what I see. 03:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Windy is very smart and he picks up on things quick enough. He should at least know the terms we've used up to this point, or most of them anyway. I believe in you, Windy!— Mina Țepeș 03:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey I've already seen this tool Special:MultiUpload. Can it get any help? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 10:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks God, you are here. I'm so busy with a large amount of images without description. Please ask me if you need help — [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 13:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) re: tabber It's no problem. And it is possible, but UltimateSupreme would be the best guy to ask. 16:35, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Vegeta Use 'Vegeta'. Unlike DB Wiki, we don't factor titles into names. When we make his article, like Piccolo Daimaō and Grandpa Gohan, he'll be called 'Vegeta (Senior)', since "King" is not a name it's a title. So in the link, it should look like Vegeta.— Mina Țepeș 17:58, July 11, 2015 (UTC) re: variations Not sure. Because when you say "variations," I think of things like "The Original Kamehameha." I think TTF would be the better person to ask, as I don't know the decision on that just yet. 03:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) re: issue ? 15:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey! I just wanted to give you a heads up: Visual Editor, which I presume you use to edit, is really jumbling up the infoboxes and making it difficult to edit them. You might consider switching to Source mode. It is much easier to edit with just plain wiki code. Either myself or Windy can help you if you are unsure how to utilize it: we've been using it for years. Also, don't be afraid to use the template on things like Garlic Jr. It'll help you out in the long run. Thanks again for all your hard work! ^_^ ~ '' 17:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re:Raditz When look into the change log, I didn't even notice this. Sorry if I disturbed you. Keep doing great work. Hey, I've created the article of Shisami, can you handle with the better images? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 06:33, July 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Icons Can you link me to an icon--''~UltimateSupreme'' 13:25, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Tao Pai Pai I think. I'm not entirely sure.— Mina Țepeș 07:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Advice I think you should take a look at this and consult with UltimateSupreme. For a specific reason, on Narutopedia, we don't specify sizes of images in articles. Something about use of px sizes overriding user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and making things inconsistent, so use of it is avoided or so (Oh, and there no longer is a "default size" for infobox images anymore ^^). But yeah, ask UltimateSupreme why. 07:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I'll make a redirect for the movie. Not everyone tends to do it, I suppose, so I'll get right on that.— Mina Țepeș 09:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : Redirects created.— Mina Țepeș 09:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: It's fine ^^ I'm glad to help.— Mina Țepeș 09:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Go for it. ^^ 20:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) re:Movie Four movies left and some Special, OVAs. Keep your great job. Ask me something if you want, I can handle it. — [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : User:WindStar7125/Movie_Posters Windy uploaded all of Jap. poster. You can use it and no need to upload the second one. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:33, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :: YOu mean THIS? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what you're mentioning. Every character has two section/page: Canon & Non-Canon, and so, the link to movie (début) are commonly distinguished. I got the point?--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 09:11, July 16, 2015 (UTC) re: images/box Hey windy I would edit this if I could. But can you please repair the links on the navigation box in the films. Done. Also should it be done for techniques the (image size adjustments) as well? Go for it. Also I've came to discovery that Garlic Jr. is not called " Garlic Jr. " His name is Garlic. It's akin to Vegeta's dad being called Vegeta, Yup. Consistency. I can't edit the name so can you do it? Thanks in advance, Windy ^^ '' Seems TTF has done that already. And no problem. ^^ 16:42, July 16, 2015 (UTC) According to Ten, no. We'll have proper categories once he translates them from the Daizenshuu.— Mina Țepeș 17:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) re: inactive Lol. That's fine. And nah, I haven't watched it, I've been copying summaries directly from Wikipedia (For instance, look at the top of this article). Narutopedia does that a whole lot, so I figured it'd be the quickest way for us to get coverage of the anime here. 17:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, copying from Wikipedia is okay as long as it's properly sourced with the template. And regarding your pictures, yeah sure, I'll trust you. 18:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::If you don't know, use the template for licensing. 18:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::If you are releasing your own work, then use the following template: ::: 18:47, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then why not replace this image with it? And you would use for that. 22:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::I see. What I suggest is that you upload the images (with the rationale and licensing of course), and then test them in a sandbox first (i.e. User:New World God/Sandbox) and then show them to TTF. Better to try it out on a sandbox, in this case. 22:27, July 23, 2015 (UTC) @NWG, use this for those images (or just click "Releasing own work" in the PD section in the licensing dropdown menu when you upload them), since they are your own work that you're allowing others (the wiki) to potentially use. 17:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'll put them on the images you already uploaded. ^^ Just remember to click that option before uploading please~ 17:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think they're good (''personally, I would've prefered SSGSS Goku and a blue background for the Xenoverse Video game icon, but that's just me being picky). Okay, TTF may accept some and reject others, so be prepared for any scenario (and if they're rejected, it doesn't mean it has to be deleted either :D). 17:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::You could also use this too. 17:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Doesn't make my job any harder. ;P And honestly, no idea, both are licenses that confirm you are releasing your own work for public use. One of them just puts your name on it. XD 17:40, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I went ahead and replaced the icons with the orange ones you made. Though, I held off on the canon and non-canon images, since those would be drastic changes, and we haven't made ones for Neko Majin or Dr. Slump just yet. We'll just wait on Ten for that XD. But seriously, these look brilliant (Click "edit" on Goku's article and then click "publish" without making changes to the page in order to see them). Great work. 19:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Help out on what? You've helped enough already. ^^ But yeah, Ten will be away until Monday, so those four remaining icons are up in the air. And you wanting to help this wiki is much appreciated, believe me. ^^ 20:14, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Good news I come bringing good news~ Ten's currently away, and he'll be back around Monday. But I showed him the icons you made and he thinks they're brilliant (to be honest, so do I, they're really good). He prefers the orange set he said, and since he won't be back, I figured I'd tell you ahead of time so your work doesn't go to waste.— Mina Țepeș 18:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) LEVEL UP! NWG has levelled up! NWG has acquired the ability 'rollback rights'! In all seriousness, Windy, Ten, and I have mutually agreed to give you rollback rights; you're a good user, NWG, you do some good work, and we believe you can be a capable hand. So thanks for all your help, and we can only look forward to more as time goes on ^^— Mina Țepeș 01:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) re: names Yeah, for whatever reason, TTF removes the translation template (due to the infobox, I suppose). Doesn't make much sense to me (as I think of the infobox to be separate from the article), but it's just happened with technique pages so far, so oh well. I guess you should just remove the translation template if the kanji, rōmaji, etc are already in the infobox (but only for technique pages so far). 22:54, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Those proposal for the conflict names and sections you have aren't bad at all. I'm fine with them, just have to make sure you show them to Ten as well (or I can, either way). I agree, I don't think films need multiple conflict pages when it can be fit onto one large page. I was wondering if we'd give filler conflicts their own page, but Bleach Wiki does do it so i don't see why we can't.--— Mina Țepeș 22:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) re: vandal When you look at the diff of a page, you'll notice the rollback button. That is when you click on it to revert vandalism. 23:19, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, blocking is for those with sysop rights. 23:22, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::But yeah, any time mass vandalism comes up like that, use the rollback tool. That is its purpose. It's quicker than regularly undoing edits, as you did. 00:02, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Way ahead of you. He has multiple accounts blocked on the DB Wiki (and this one). He's trying to make it seem as if he's a troll that supports the DB Wiki, but in reality, he doesn't. He doesn't like either this wiki or the DB Wiki, he just intends to fuel fire between us and the DB Wiki by vandalizing here and placing blame on the DB Wiki. 00:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Color Page I've been nicking them from DB Wiki myself.— Mina Țepeș 00:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Conflicts I'll make a point to reply to your reply on the forum as soon as I can, that I guarantee. Work was...very tiring today...so I haven't actually had the energy to do anything yet.— Mina Țepeș 05:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll be sure to respond to your thread again after I get off work; since I like to formulate a decent response (and am the only one actually bothering), I don't wanna rush a reply before I head off.— Mina Țepeș 18:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Excuse me, but I'll come up with a response when I wrap my head around the whole thing and have a bit of time. Am a bit busy this week. 18:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC)